yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Welcome to Wilikin Village/Making some new wooden friends
Here is when our heroes came to Wilikin Village in Legend of the Giants. At Flynn's ship, Everyone and Everypony regrouped. Cali: I wonder what Kaos meant when he said he was returning "home?" We already destroyed his flying fortress. Flynn: Yeah, I distinctly remember saying, "BOOM!" in a very interal way when we did. Ermit: Probably just means the home he grew up in. You know, way out in the Eastern West section of Skylands. Cali: Well, it's worth a shot. We have no other leads. Flynn? Flynn: Yeah I'm with you, Cali, I'll just set course for the Eastern... Western... uh, you're gonna have to explain that one to me a little better. Twilight Sparkle: Let's we'll find the right location to his home, Whatever it was. Spike: Let's hope we're not too late. So, Flynn set a course to the where the compass leads. When they got here, They came upon a village of great mysteries. Flynn: Uhh... is it just me or is there something a little off about those people? Cali: I don't think they're people. I think they're wooden dolls of some kind. Flynn: Well whatever they are, they creep me out. And it doesn't look like they'll be much help in repairing the ship. Cali: Maybe. But somebody must have built them. See if you guys can find whoever did. They just might be able to help us fix the ship. Again. So, Everyone and Everypony took a look around. Percy: See anything yet, Cheese Sandwich? Cheese Sandwich: Nothing yet. Capper: Keep looking, I'm sure we'll find something. Grubber: How's the search coming? Robin? Robin Hood: Getting there. Just then, Star Tracker notice the switch. Star Tracker: What is this switch do? When he activated the switch, The dolls comes to life. Scrooge McDuck: Bless Me Bagpipes! I think you're brought them to life, Star Tracker. Star Tracker: I did? Then, A Wilikin came up to them. Livingston: Welcome to the island of the Wilikin! We are the Wilikin! You all have just shifted into our realm and we are happy to see you all. If any of you want to shift back, go right ahead! But first, why not explore our town. It is filled with friends. Pinkie Pie: Okay, Livingston. So, They all went exploring around the village. Capper: This is a nice place they got here. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: We're surrounded by a bunch of talking puppets. SpongeBob SquarePants: They did say that they're Wilikin, Fizzlepop. Suddenly, Some evil monsters appeared out of nowhere. Westminster: Oh no! Those Monsters are not good. Those monsters are bad. Please help us, Friends! Rarity: Let's stop those brutes! Sunset Shimmer: I'm on it. But when Spongebob activated the switch, The monsters transformed into cardboard. SpongeBob SquarePants: What just happened!? Dr. Hooves: You pushed the switch. When Spongebob activated the switch, The cardboard cutouts transformed back into monsters. Grubber: Uh-oh! (switched it back and destroyed the cardboards) Done and Done. Star Tracker: Did you guys see that? They turn into cardboards and the Wilikins stopped moving. Po: I know, This place is awesome! Rainbow Dash: Po, You took the words right out of my mouth! Patrick Star: But I don't see any coming out of it. Mr. Krabs: Why do I have sneaking suspicion that this place seems to be connected to ghost world on our previous adventure? Flash Magnus: Not a clue, Eugene. Mumfie: It's the switch that brings the Wilikins to life. Patrick Star: Wow! Sheldon J. Plankton: Let's bring the Wilikins back to life now, There's no monsters now. Spyro: My thoughts exactly, Plankton. Flynn: Yeah, Use the switch. Grubber: We got a mission to complete. Capper: Keep your shirt on, Grubber. Allow me. (turns on the switch) Grubber: ???, . Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225